


Winter day

by Tokomi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: A short scene based on winter Kylux fanart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zimowy dzień](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042641) by [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi). 



> Inspiration: http://first-disorder.tumblr.com/post/145046165359/old-disorder-high-school-kisses-in-the-snow

When a new student came to class, Armie needed just one look at him, to be sure that he doesn't want to deal with him. Long, messy hair as black as his nails and clothes, a bag with Nine Inch Nails patch. The guy was tall and even through his hoodie, you could see his nicely built muscles. No wonder that the nerd boy, who was ginger, smelled only trouble.

Within a month Armie found out that he was both wrong and right. Ben, who for some reason wanted to be called Kylo, wasn't really interested in learning and often got in fights, but he never touched redhead. Actually, he completely ignored him. Until one winter day.

Armie was standing at a bus stop, shivering from cold. It was snowing and he only wore an autumn sweater and had nothing on his neck. Convincing his father, that they would spend less on down jacket and wool cap than for medicine, was nearly impossible. Out of the blue, Kylo came to him.

"Aren't you cold?" he raised his eyebrow, looking at him. Kylo was wearing a warm hoodie underneath a jacket, fingerless gloves and a red scarf.

Armie didn't answer, he just icy stared at him with wordless "Guess", but Ben didn't give up. On the contrary. He even took off his scarf and handed it to the ginger boy.

"Here. My mother always tries too hard to keep me warm," he muttered.

"Don't bother," Armie answered coldly, looking away. He hated, when people were helping him, it felt like he couldn't take care of himself. 

"I insist." Kylo didn't care about his bad attitude, he just tied the scarf around his friend's neck. "You can keep it. Suits you." He smiled, seeing that Armie's already pinkish cheeks are getting red.

"Th-thanks," he murmured quickly because a bus came and they had to split ways.

The next day, they both got a nice surprise. Kylo was happy to see, that Armie is wearing his scarf, and Armie got a cup of coffee from Ben to get warm. Of course the ginger boy said that Kylo shouldn't have bothered, but he couldn't hide how much he liked his vanilla latte. And it pleasantly warmed his hands.

Somehow, until the end of the week they were going to bus stop together. But Kylo made a real surprise after the weekend. On Monday he found Armie on school's corridor during a break.

"Come with me to changing room after the lessons," he said with a mysterious smile. It turned out that on Kylo's hanger was something more than his usual jacket. He got this other cloth and showed Armie. It was a brown coat, with fur inside.

"It's old and a bit damaged here and there, but warm and I've grown out of it," he grinned to Armie. "My mother said she could use some space in the wardrobe, so I'm giving it to you. Try it on."

Redhead looked at the coat and he almost burst into tears. No one ever did so much for him.

"How much?" he asked quietly, trying to control his trembling voice.

"Stop joking." Kylo laughed. "It's a gift."

Armie put his bag on the floor and let Ben help him in putting the coat on. True, there was a burned hole from a cigarette on the pocket and some loose thread on a sleeve, but besides, it looked great. And it was so cosy...

And it smells like Kylo, Armie thought and closed eyes.

"Fits?" The question got the ginger boy out from his thoughts.

"Yup. Only sleeves are bit too long..."

"I'll roll them up. Here." Kylo took his hand and fixed it. "So, you want it?"

Armie just nodded and wiped a tear with the back of his hand. "Thank you."

Kylo awkwardly scratched his back. "You're welcome. Let's go for the bus."

They got out. It was snowing. Their cheeks fastly got red because of chill, even though Armie felt warmer.

"Why are you doing so much for me?" he asked when they got to stop and could talk face to face.

"Do you prefer honest or truly honest version?" Kylo asked.

"Honest?"

"Because I need someone, who will save me from failing maths." Kylo laughed nervously. "I know nothing about this fricking geometry."

"Sure, no problem. And what's the truly honest version?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Tell me." Armie didn't give up so easily.

"Because..." Kylo sighed deeply. "I like you."

For a moment, there was only silence between them. For Army, this confession was completely unexpected. He had no idea what to say, although he realised that for these last few days he thought about Kylo just before falling asleep.

"Actually I liked you from the first day when I saw you," he continued. "For a long time I wanted to get closer to you, but I didn't have enough courage..."

Armie almost burst out laughing. Everyone heard about Kylo's recklessness. What was so scary about talking to such a timid and shy boy?

"I'm sorry," Kylo murmured because his friend still was silent. "Forget about..."

He couldn't finish, cause Armie grabbed his hoodie and pulled him closer.

"It's cold. Hug me," he whispered and smiled to Kylo, who took him in his embrace so close, that clouds of steam from their mouths mixed into one.

The bus has left, but boys didn't even notice. More important was a kiss, which warmed that cold, winter day.


End file.
